


kiss right through the starlight

by eggtoast



Series: fleetingly, hwitae [5]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung is Whipped, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party Host Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtoast/pseuds/eggtoast
Summary: Hwiyoung doesn't want to think about it, but masochism makes him ask, "Don't you have someone inside waiting for a new year's kiss?"
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Series: fleetingly, hwitae [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	kiss right through the starlight

**Author's Note:**

> title adapted from [what am i - why don't we](https://youtu.be/ZxgbQz4n8-s)

"Hey. What are you doing outside?"

Hwiyoung glances up to see the face belonging to the reason why he's currently wallowing. He shrugs, unmoving from his spot on the curb.

Taeyang settles down in the empty space beside Hwiyoung and continues, "They're starting the countdown soon."

The stars are hard to see tonight, but the streetlights cast a warm glow on the street. The roads are empty now, a contrast to the endless traffic this afternoon. Most of the noise he can hear now comes from the house behind him. 

"Yeah, I think the whole neighbourhood heard Jackson."

Taeyang laughs, his head tilted back and Hwiyoung's heart suddenly swells like a balloon full of air that's too big for his chest. It's hard to resist the urge to lean his head on the other's shoulder, but he has superhuman self control in the past year of being seatmates with Taeyang.

"So," Taeyang nudges him playfully, and his skin tingles where they touch, "you still haven't answered my question."

Hwiyoung lifts his drink to his mouth, taking a sip before he says, "Nothing much, just needed some air." It takes a moment for the realisation to settle in. "What about you?"

"Noticed my partner in crime was missing."

He stifles a disbelieving snort.

Inside, Dawon's voice cuts through all the noise to scream out, "One minute left!"

They share a look with each other and giggle slightly, then a silence falls. It shouldn't be awkward, but Hwiyoung is thinking too much about the shine on Taeyang's lips.

He doesn't want to think about it, but masochism makes him ask, "Don't you have someone inside waiting for a new year's kiss?"

Taeyang asks tentatively, shyly (or is he just imagining it?), "I was actually hoping someone outside might want to be...?"

Hwiyoung doesn't dare to ask if it means what he hopes it means.

_ 10! _

He hadn't even noticed the countdown has already started.

_ 9! _

Taeyang leans forward.

_ 8! _

He whispers, "Is it okay…?"

_ 7! _

Hwiyoung holds his breath.

_ 6! _

"If it's not…"

_ 5! _

His heartbeat quickens.

_ 4! _

"... tell me to stop."

_ 3! _

Taeyang is so close-

_ 2! _

Hwiyoung's eyes flutter close.

_ 1! _

He presses forward, meeting Taeyang in the middle.

_ Happy new year! _

Fireworks explode in the distance, booming as loudly as Hwiyoung's heart and shattering into thousands of sparks behind his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! originally dw+jy were the party hosters but i couldn't give up the chance to use such a classic fanfic trope!!!


End file.
